


passion in your eyes

by watermelonp00fs



Series: like diamonds in the sky [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonp00fs/pseuds/watermelonp00fs
Summary: And there they were, sitting at a table with such a mundane breakfast in such a mundane setting. “I have to say — this feels really weird,” the words spilled from Karen’s lips before she could stop them.“The good kind of weird, I hope.”She smiled. “Yeah.” And she thought of all the mess and chaos that brought them together and how far they’d come from that now — “It’s nice.”





	passion in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on from 'the world on its axis'. The morning after.
> 
> I'm a sap. I can't help it. Enjoy <3

The coldness of the metal pressed into her skin, her own gun shoved up against her chin and it _hurt._ Frank did not hold back; it had to look real. Only a few more seconds until the elevator arrived to grant them salvation —

“Let her go, Castle.” Mahoney and his squad trained their guns on Frank. 

His arm tightened around Karen and she wasn’t sure if that was part of the act, or maybe he just wanted to hold on to her forever —

_Ding._

The elevator doors slid open. 

“There’s no way out of this,” Mahoney continued. “Got the whole building surrounded.” He inched forward, finger on the trigger.

Frank stepped towards the lift with Karen captive in his arm and —

A bullet zipped past her ear and buried itself in Frank’s head. His arm went limp around her, then his body.

There was a scream, then another. Her vision blurred with tears and Karen realised the screams were coming from _herself_ and —

_No, no, no, Frank —_

And she found herself tangled in her sheets, basking in the mid-morning light. A few moments ticked by, and memories of Frank’s lips on her skin came flooding back — the way his mouth caressed her neck, the way his fingers pulled at her hair, the way his hands roamed her body as he buried himself inside her —

_“It’s real shitty of me to do this to you, Karen, but I’m not — I’m not ready.”_

Her heart sunk at the empty space next to her. He’d left, then. A bitter chuckle rumbled in her throat, trying to mask the disappointment clawing at her —

The sound of a frying pan hitting the kitchen sink pulled Karen back to her senses.

She got out of bed and paced towards the kitchen. “Frank?”

There he was, clad in an undershirt and jeans smeared with gunpowder. The relief that overcame her was palpable. “Bacon and eggs, how about that?” Frank said with his back to her. 

“Good morning to you, too.” She walked up to him, took the plates of food and set them on the table. “This is already fancier than what I usually have time for.”

He laughed quietly, throwing her an amused glance. “You’re welcome.”

And there they were, sitting at a table with such a mundane breakfast in such a mundane setting. “I have to say — this feels really weird,” the words spilled from Karen’s lips before she could stop them. 

“The good kind of weird, I hope.”

She smiled. “Yeah.” And she thought of all the mess and chaos that brought them together and how far they’d come from that now — “It’s nice.”

They ate in silence, at ease and at home. Karen spent the time studying Frank’s face, lit by the muted glow of sunlight through sheer curtains. The bruises were fading. No bleeding cuts. She’d almost forgotten what he looked like without fresh injuries. “You look good, Frank,” she found herself saying, ears warming a little.

His eyes met hers then, eyebrow raised and lips turning into a cheeky smile. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“So what are you gonna do now?” Karen asked. “With no one else to — punish." She shot him a teasing smile.

He gave a low laugh at that before saying, “Curt’s asked me to go to group. I think I might do just that, for now.” He sipped on his coffee. “He says it’d help, with, you know, all that.”

He told her about how the CIA had granted him freedom and a new identity where his past records were wiped from the system — 

“So you’re leaving, then.” It was difficult to hide the disappointment from her voice. And she didn’t want to, anyway. They were past playing games and Karen wanted him to see, to _know_ that she wanted him here —

“Nah,” he said, a playful look in his eyes. “I’ll stick around for a while. Keep a low profile. Go back to looking like a hipster, maybe. Can’t have me leaving you now that I could actually stay, right?”

She laughed a little, cheeks and ears hot. “You’re damn right.”

And she found herself seeing Frank off, wearing her heart on a sleeve and hoping he would take it in his hands. They hovered at the door, and Karen was suddenly nervous — too nervous that her pulse sped up in her chest. 

Frank broke the silence, shifting on his feet. “I meant it when I said I want to try to make this — us — work, Karen.”

Blue eyes met brown. “Yeah, I believe you.” _I want this, too._

A smile. “Okay.”

A giggle. “Okay.”

So Karen leaned in to kiss him on the lips — featherlight, yet tinged with all the passion she could muster — “See you around, Frank.”

And it was the first time she said goodbye to Frank Castle knowing for certain that she would, indeed, see him again.


End file.
